


Goodnight, Sleep Tight

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark Wileven, F/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will decides one night to sneak in and have some fun with his new 'sister.'
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Goodnight, Sleep Tight

The fact of the matter is, Will doesn’t have any self-control. He’s a teenage boy who’s _finally_ being hit by all the urges that come with puberty.

Very… unfortunate, given that he’s living under the same roof as an attractive girl who’s not related to him, whose boyfriend is miles and miles away.

Like Adam and the serpent, Will finds himself being tempted by El. By her scent, her looks, everything…

And he can’t take it anymore.

He goes into her room in the dead of night. He knows what he’s about to do is wrong, but he can’t stop himself. These urges are far too strong.

Will climbed onto her bed, pulling away the blanket for easier access. El’s wearing nothing but her panties and an oversized t-shirt.

He doesn’t even have to look for long before he can feel the aroused twitch of his dick in his pants. Freeing himself, he strokes himself to the point of hardness, before looking down at her. Reaching down, he pulled the strap of her underwear to the side, and began running his thumb up and down her slit.

El’s unconscious form twitched, and she moaned out in her sleep. “Mike…” She mumbled, as Will could feel the heat and dampness in her snatch steadily increasing.

Unable to go on any longer, he looped his arms around her hips, and pulled her up so he was still kneeling on her bed, even as he prepared to enter her.

Lining up, Will thrust in, and was met with the greatest pleasure he’d ever felt. From now on, he’d be unable to go back to using his hand to get off. He moved slowly and steadily inside her, wanting to drag out the moment for all it was worth.

He pushed her shirt up, beginning to trace her body. Every curve, every little seam in her skin. His hands glided over her hips, up the sides of her torso, stopping at her breasts. He began to grope and paw at those, not roughly, feeling their relative softness in his hands.

El moaned, as her eyes slowly opened. Looking at Will, she could see the confusion and even a little bit of fear in her eyes through the sleepy haze. “Will…?” She mumbled, unable to talk steadily as Will kept her impaled on his thick, throbbing member. “What… are…?”

“Shh,” He caressed her face, and she only slightly flinched. “Don’t worry, it’s just a dream. Close your eyes, go back to sleep, and when you wake up, none of this will be real.” He whispered.

El still couldn’t speak, groggy as she was, but nodded slowly, and closed her eyes. Like a warm, living sex doll, she went limp again, leaving Will free to do what he wanted.

He wrapped an arm around her back even as he continually drove his dick into her like a railroad spike, pulling her up to allow him access to her exposed breasts. He started by pressing kisses to and sucking on the skin, before running his tongue around her nipples, going to suck on those as well.

He released the one he was working on from his mouth then moved to the next, repeating his motions. After a while, he pulled back, laying her back down as gently as he could while still slamming into her.

Will looked down at her, and couldn’t help but be awestruck. Her hair splayed out, her body perfectly proportioned… she was like an angel.

And here he was, violating her.

That thought drove Will to the brink. He didn’t think Mike and El had ever done it, even before the events of the summer, and yet here Will was, crossing that line and stealing it away before Mike even got the chance.

Feeling the pressure building, Will began to pull out, deciding to claim El another way.

He took aim as best he could and threw his head back involuntarily, feeling his seed shooting out in thick spurts.

Like streams of lotion, they cascaded onto El’s skin, seeping into her pores.

Will sighed, catching his breath, before he pulled off his own underwear, wiping it up. He fixed her clothes back with regret, and prepared to leave.

That next morning, El would wake up feeling oddly sore and drained.


End file.
